


Just a Distraction

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Set during 1x13. Despite everything falling apart around him, Alec finds himself rethinking a fundamental truth of his life.





	Just a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself wondering how the Circle members got the drop on Magnus at Camille's apartment, and it turned into this.  
Please enjoy!

Emotions are just a distraction.  
Alec’s spent his whole life telling himself that. It made it easier to face tough decisions, to act strategically. To ignore the fact that he could never have what he wanted.  
But then Magnus had waltzed into his life, and suddenly a lot of his easy ways out were difficult, and a lot of the most difficult things seemed easier. Alec’s world has been upended in just the short time he’s known him.

And if that wasn’t reason enough for Alec to be off his game, it didn’t exactly help to walk into Magnus’ apartment and see him kissing Camille.

Alright, that’s not totally fair. Despite Izzy’s jab, it seemed pretty clear that Magnus was pulling away from the kiss, and Alec trusts Magnus – he doesn’t honestly think he’d be playing the field right after Alec walked out on his _wedding _to give them a chance. But that doesn’t mean all this isn’t on his mind.  
When the seraph blade appears at his throat, he’s furious with himself. Sure, these guys have the same Shadowhunter training he does, and more experience to boot, but he doubts anyone would have caught him out so easily a few months ago. Back when everything in his life was expected and his mind was clear.

The Circle member spins him around, the pressure of the blade forcing Alec’s back close to his captor’s chest. As if on cue, Magnus rounds the corner, freezing in his tracks and raising fiery hands in defence.   
‘Ah-ah-ah,’ a quiet, smug voice warns next to Alec’s ear. The blade moves, compelling Alec’s head further upwards, and he tries not to give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing his breaths become shallower. ‘Drop the hands, warlock. Unless you think you can get in a shot before I slit your friend’s throat?’  
_Don’t listen to him, _Alec silently implores, locking eyes with Magnus. _Take him out. Warn the others._

But Magnus isn’t a Shadowhunter, wasn’t taught the necessity of professional detachment, and right now he’s an open book. His expression shifts through shock and fear before settling on anger, and his eyes flick between Alec and the Circle member as if weighing his options. The anger gentles into resignation, and he drops his hands, the magic flickering out.  
Another man steps out of the same shadow Alec’s captor was hiding in. He seizes Magnus, and both of them are dragged away.

***

Later, when Valentine and Jace have disappeared, Alec finds himself alone with his thoughts. He should be thinking of a plan, but he feels the loss of Jace like he’s missing a part of himself, and he’s too off-balance to focus.  
Frustrated, he tries to tamp it down. _Emotions are just a distraction. _

But he’s not the same person he was before all this Valentine trouble started, and his mind flicks to how they only found the Book of the White because of Clary’s determination to save her mother. How if Magnus hadn’t made the choice to drop his hands, Valentine still would have taken Jace, but Alec would almost certainly be dead. And how, in the hours since Jace was taken, the only thing that’s lit a spark of hope in Alec’s heart is when Izzy pulled him aside, placed both of her hands firmly on his shoulders, and vowed, ‘We’ll get him back, Alec.’

Emotions _are _a distraction, but he’s starting to think they’re worth it. And maybe – just maybe – they can even be a strength. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
